Switching Hearts ON HOLD
by Angelsnlilies
Summary: IMPORTANT LETTER!Kagome and Inuyasha woke up the next morning, after an attack, having each other's powers. Kagome is the hanyou and Inuyasha has the miko powers. What will they do to get their powers back? Read and Review.
1. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?

Hey Everyone,  
  
This is a new story of mine, and I thought I would let you read it. This is my second Inuyasha fanfiction. I intend to do more stories in the future, but now I have so much to work on. I am giving a warning now; I am planning on making this story a Lemon but lime for now, because it fits with the story line. If you guys don't like lemon, you can just skip the part even though you are going to miss detail about it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. If I did, my friends would be so happy. But luckily I don't because it will be a complete chaos. LOL  
  
Sorry if there are any grammar errors or spelling mistakes. I will check it later on (when I have time.)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The gang walked along a path, heading towards the west, in search of more jewel shards.  
  
"Kagome, are you sure that the jewel shards are this way? We've been walking for half-a-day," Inuyasha said in his typical tone.  
  
"I heard a rumor from a couple of villagers that there was a youkai killing off people. They said the youkai grew powerful for some odd reason. I think it must be a jewel shard that made it powerful," Kagome said to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of him. "I think you're just leading us on a wild goose chase like you always do," he said while walking in front of the group.  
  
"I do not!" Kagome yelled back at him.  
  
Inuyasha stopped and turned around. "In the past you have. When we did find jewel shards, they ended up with Naraku, because you can't sense them far away. If you could then we would have all of the jewel," Inuyasha growled.  
  
Shippou, Miroku, and Sango all sweated-dropped over the typical fighting going on between Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Kagome's eyebrow started to twitch.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, knowing what was going to happen next. "Kagome, I'm." To late.  
  
"Oswari!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha went straight into the ground. "Bitch!" he grumbled.  
  
"Oswari!" Kagome yelled again, sending more of Inuyasha in the hole. Kagome just walked on him ignoring the growls he was giving.  
  
Miroku, Sango, Kirara (on Sango's shoulder), and Shippou looked at the scene and continued to walk around Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Get down!" He yelled toward his friends.  
  
A very large firebird youkai came out and swooped down on them. The bird used its clawed foot and picked up Kagome.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He drew the tetsusaiga. Inuyasha jumped into the air with his sword in his hands, taking a swing towards the bird; killing it. The bird's lifeless body fell to the floor leaving a trail what looked like dust. Before Kagome could fall, Inuyasha caught her 'bridal' style and landed softly near the dead bird. The dust started to land on them.  
  
Kagome held out her hands. "What is this stuff?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and sneezed. He covered his nose with his sleeve. "Don't know, but it sure stinks."  
  
The rainfall of dust stopped. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou came running over.  
  
Shippou jumped onto Kagome. "Are you all right Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. I just have to take a bath to get this stuff out of my hair because this stuff stinks," she said. "You too, Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh. I know that bitch," he growled.  
  
~Later that night~  
  
Kagome swam in a nice warm spring that had its own waterfall on the north shore. There was a huge rock like a wall in the middle of the spring. Inuyasha was on the other side from Kagome leaning against the rock trying hard not to look at the naked girl on the other side.  
  
"Oy! Are you almost done yet, Kagome? I would really love to get out before I turn into a prune," Inuyasha growled towards her.  
  
"All right, but no peeking," Kagome said heading towards the shore. She looked over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't looking. 'I wish you can look at me without thinking of Kikyou.'  
  
"Like there is anything to look at," he mumbled to himself still in the water waiting for Kagome to be done.  
  
"OSWARI!" Kagome yelled getting out of the water to her clothes. She pulled on her clothes and put her hair up into the towel. She mumbled about Inuyasha being a jerk while stomping back to camp.  
  
Inuyasha went straight into the water. "Bitch," growling underwater.  
  
When Inuyasha came back, he saw Kagome brushing out her hair, knowing that she was still mad. 'I'm sorry I have to be like this Kagome, but I have to keep my feelings from you, because I am afraid if I tell you, you might die just like all the women I loved. My mother and Kikyou did,' he thought.  
  
Sango continued to stir the soup. "It's done," she said handing out the soup to everyone. After everyone was done, they each got ready to settle into the dream world. Kagome settled into her sleeping bag with Shippou cuddled in her arms. Sango was by her in another sleeping bag, from Kagome of course, snuggling with Kirara.  
  
"Mind if I join you, my beautiful exterminator?" Miroku asked with his usually hentai smile.  
  
Sango glared at Miroku. "Get any ideas of it, and I will terminate you," Sango said angrily.  
  
"Ahhh, come on my beautiful butterfly," Miroku said starting to rub Sango's butt through the sleeping bag.  
  
"PERVERTED HENTAI!" Sango yelled.  
  
BANG!  
  
Miroku was on the other side of camp with a slap print on his face.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes before closing them. "Goodnight, everyone! Goodnight, Inuyasha!" she said.  
  
'Feh,' was the only answer she got from Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped into the tree getting ready for sleep. He looked over camp with the angry Sango sitting up after she hit Miroku who is now on the other side of camp in dreamland thanks to her. He looked over at Kagome and his eyes softened. 'Goodnight, my beautiful miko who got a hold of my heart,' he thought closing his eyes.  
  
~The morning~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to the bright sunlight from the trees above. She sat up in her sleeping bag. She pulled her arms above her head and yawned. She smelled the world around her. 'Wow, I wonder why I can smell everything so well. Must have been the dust from yesterday. Oh well,' she thought. She looked around and saw everyone still asleep. She looked to see if there were any scratches on her hand from the bird. There were no scratches; she saw clawed fingers. She screamed; screaming so loud it woke up everyone including Inuyasha who was up in the tree above.  
  
Kagome screamed again. When she tried to cover her ears from the pain, she realized there wasn't anything there; her eyes went wide, and she moved her hands up to the top of her head feeling two soft puppy ears.  
  
Everyone looked at Kagome with a shocked expression.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the tree, but only to fall flat on his butt. Inuyasha didn't feel his ears on the top of his head nor he had his sense smell. He noticed that the once silver hair was black. "What the fuck?" he yelled.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and screamed. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO US?!" They yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~ Well there you have it. I just hope you guys can review. The more you guys review, the faster I update. I hope you can review. And don't worry about the lemon; you guys just have to wait till the later chapters.  
  
BYE. 


	2. One Big Problem

AN: Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. I got behind schedule. I am planning to write two chapters a month for each story I have so I could get it out quicker than I have before. And it was also my editor's fault as well. SHE TAKES SO FREAKIN LONG, but you know I am just kidding. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters or Inuyasha. If I did, my friends and I would take Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru and make them our sex sla... Opps went into too much detail. HEHE  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Switching Hearts Chapter 2 The Big Problem  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kilala looked wide eyed at Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"My word!" Sango gasped.  
  
"No Kidding!" Miroku agreed.  
  
"Wow! I can't believe this happened to each of you," Shippou said.  
  
Kagome stood up out of her sleeping bag. "Oh my gosh! The hanyou blood made my body the age of an eighteen year old. My hips are wider, my legs are longer, and my breasts are..." She looked down and then at Miroku and Sango. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and blushed 3 shades of red.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but check out Kagome. "Wow! Seeing Kagome like this makes me want to mate with her," he said aloud without thinking.  
  
Kagome turned her head towards Inuyasha with wide eyes. "What did you say?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha realized what he had said and blushed the same color as his haori.  
  
Sango giggled.  
  
Miroku whispered to Inuyasha. "Now who is the hentai?" he winked at him.  
  
"Oh gawd! I have to deal with these human emotions," Inuyasha said trying to his face.  
  
Kagome realized her uniform didn't fit her. "My uniform doesn't fit. It shrunk on me. What I am going to do?"  
  
Miroku was checking out Kagome. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand. "Kagome, you are more beautiful than before. I will make sure no man will touch you only if you will agree to bear my child."  
  
Kagome's eyebrow started to twitch. Before she realized it, she felt Miroku's hand on her butt. "PREVERTED, NO GOOD, HOUSHI!" she yelled smacking him hard. "How many times do I have to tell you...NO!" She walked off and sat near Inuyasha.  
  
Sango watch the scene, and started to get angry. 'Why am I getting jealous? I don't like the hentai!' she thought. Before she realized it, she saw Miroku on the ground with a big bump on his head. She sighed, "Typical Miroku! Every woman he asks will give him that answer." She was referring to him getting hit every time he asked women to bear his child.  
  
Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her head on her knees. She felt fabric being placed over her. She looked up and saw Inuyasha place his haori over her.  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha," she said putting her arms through the sleeves.  
  
"Feh. Whatever! I am only doing this because Miroku might do something to you again. Plus I don't want any other man looking at you," he said sitting back down. He looked into Kagome's amber eyes. "Not like I care anyway." He blushed again.  
  
Later that night, the group stopped and made camp. Luckily, they didn't have any youkai attack them. They found some clothes for Kagome (that did fit.) It was similar to Sango's exterminator body suit without the armor, with a yellow wrap that went around Kagome's waist, and fell to her ankles. Over that she wore a yellow kimono wrap tied with a white belt. She wore sandals on her feet (AN: Her outfit looks like Sango's but flipped.) She gave the inu-hanyou back his haori.  
  
Everyone sat around the fire eating the food from Kagome's era.  
  
"I wonder why this happened," Sango said.  
  
"Yes. Why did it happen and why did it caused you two to switch powers," Miroku said taking a bite of his food.  
  
"What did happened, you guys?" Shippou asked from Kagome's lap.  
  
~Flashback (AN: The extended version of the fight between the firebird and Inuyasha.)~  
  
A firebird youkai swooped down and grabbed Kagome. The pressure of the bird's claw was hurting Kagome. She screamed, "Inuyasha! Help me! AHHHHH!"  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. 'I can't lose!' he thought.  
  
Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga and jumped into the air. He wanted to make sure that he didn't hurt Kagome. He took a swing, but the bird dodged. He landed in the treetops below.  
  
The bird sent a blast of fire towards Inuyasha from its mouth. Inuyasha was almost hit by the attack, but he went below in the tree. Inuyasha looked up from the tree and saw the bird coming back for more. Inuyasha jumped out of the tree again. He realized the bird had knocked the tetsusaiga out of his hands when it sent the attack. Inuyasha used his claws and sliced the bird's neck. Before it hit the ground, the bird started to fly.  
  
Inuyasha jumped to the tree and grabbed his sword. He took another swing at the bird taking off its neck. The bird's limp body fell to the ground. Inuyasha cut the bird's foot, caught Kagome 'bridal style', and landed softly on the ground.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
"Then the bird's body left a trail of dust that fell on us," Kagome said. "We took a bath later."  
  
"Hmm..." Miroku thinks. "Maybe when you guys washed in the spring, the magic of the dust entered your blood streams and caused you to switch with the closest person there, meaning you two."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku. "But one question remains, is why did the bird attack in the first place and who sent it?"  
  
"It would be Naraku, but then again, Naraku wouldn't send a demon that weak to fight us," Sango said placing down her bowl.  
  
"I just hope I can get back to my old self before my mom kills me," Kagome said. She looked at Inuyasha. "Not like it is a bad look for me. HEHE."  
  
Inuyasha just stood up and walked away.  
  
Kagome stood up and followed him.  
  
"What just happened?" Sango asked.  
  
"Must be something Kagome said," Miroku answered.  
  
Inuyasha walked until a clearing came up. He sat down and looked at the stars.  
  
Kagome came by and sat next to him. "Hey, I'm sorry if I said anything wrong. I didn't mean too," Kagome said.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome with his violet eyes. "Do I look that terrible as a hanyou?" he asked.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She placed her hand on his. "You don't look terrible as a hanyou. I am not used to this that's all."  
  
"I am not used to being mortal all the time," Inuyasha said.  
  
"A plus side to having my powers is that you can sense the jewel shards," Kagome giggled. "But one thing I don't know is this scent thing."  
  
"You will learn everyone's smell in a couple of days. Just give it time," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Master! Master! Master Inuyasha!" Myouga popped out and landed on Inuyasha's shoulder. "My lord. What happened? It is not a new moon." Myouga looked at the new hanyou next to him. "Why my lord, I see you have been busy."  
  
Inuyasha smacked the flea with his hand. "It's not what you think! By the way, that's Kagome!"  
  
Myouga looked at Kagome. "My word! She looks just like a hanyou," Myouga said in awe.  
  
"State the obvious!" Inuyasha said in his typical tone.  
  
"What happened?" Myouga asked.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha told him what happened.  
  
Myouga sighed, "This is a bit of a problem. I know someone who may help you, but you have to take a break from jewel hunting to see him."  
  
"Well tell us who he is," Kagome said in a way that was so unlike her.  
  
"Well this person is a youkai that has extoridnary powers. He may tell you something that will help you, but I can't guarantee that he will." Myouga jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. "And I must say, my lady, if you want to become a hanyou like Inuyasha, there is a way."  
  
"Not right now, Myouga," Kagome said, "I will think about it later though."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome over what she said. 'If she came become a hanyou like me, I could be with her forever without losing her,' he thought.  
  
The next morning, the group set out to search for the youkai with special powers.  
  
Inuyasha stopped. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I sense something coming, like the power of jewel shards." Inuyasha frowned.  
  
Kagome sniffed the air. "A new smell heading this way."  
  
A tornado came towards them. The wolf youkai jumped out and landed by the group.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who I ran into. I was wondering where my Kagome was," he said looking at each of them. He looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. "When did you guys add new people to your group."  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango all sighed and sweat-dropped.  
  
"He is so thick-headed," Inuyasha said.  
  
Kouga walked up to the 'new' hanyou. "You look like Kagome, but you don't have the same scent," Kouga said.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Kouga, it's me!" she said.  
  
Kouga looked up and down Kagome with a smirk. "Nice look! If you only weren't like dog-breath, I would make you mine instantly," he said pulling Kagome to him.  
  
Kagome blushed.  
  
"Inuyasha growled, "Get your hands off her! She's not yours and never will be!"  
  
Kouga looked at the human. He let go of Kagome and walked towards him. He laughed. "What happened to you? You're human!" Kouga started to laugh harder.  
  
"If you knew what happened, and if it happened to you, you wouldn't be laughing," Inuyasha said glaring at Kouga. He folded his arms.  
  
Kouga looked over his shoulder. "You know, with Kagome being like this, it will get her a lot of attention from male youkai," Kouga said checking her out again.  
  
Inuyasha glared again at Kouga for looking at his Kagome. 'That's right. MY KAGOME!' he thought.  
  
Kouga looked back at Inuyasha. "Mating season is coming up, and she will be a target for male youkai to get their hands on. Maybe I could take her before anyone else does. What do you say?" Kouga asked with a smirk.  
  
"Like hell you will!" Inuyasha yelled. He made a fist and was going to punch Kouga. Kouga was too quick for him.  
  
"I guess dog-breath doesn't want me to take my woman with me," Kouga said landing after Inuyasha took a swing at him.  
  
Inuyasha glared harder at Kouga and took another swing of his fist but missed again. 'Damn! I hate being a human,' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Kagome overheard the conversation between Inuyasha and Kouga. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and grabbed his arm.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Kagome..." he whispered.  
  
"Inuyasha, please stop! He might kill you, and I don't want you hurt," she whispered. 'Kagome, I am only doing this for you,' Inuyasha thought calming down.  
  
"You are so whipped, Inuyasha," Kouga smirked at him.  
  
"Kouga, stop it! I am not going anywhere with you. Please just leave before I say something else that might be stupid." Kagome walked behind Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, I will be back," Kouga said disappearing into the tornado.  
  
"He is so thick headed," Sango said.  
  
"No kidding," Miroku agreed.  
  
"Is it just me or are Kagome and Inuyasha acting weird?" Shippou asked.  
  
Miroku and Sango looked at one another and smirked,  
  
"You never know," Miroku said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you for reading. I didn't leave a cliffhanger so you could thank me. Also thank you for all of those who reviewed me. I will make shot-outs in my next chapter. If you want to be in it, all you have to do is review. REMEMBER TO REVIEW. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. 


	3. Finding A Way Turn Back

AN: Here is another chapter. I didn't expect it to take so long for me to update. I love to write this story! HEHE  
  
Inuyasha: WHEN AM I GOING TO GET SOME ACTION?!?! (In his human form)  
  
Kagome: When the time is right. What do you mean by action?  
  
Inuyasha: ~smiles~  
  
Kagome: ~pulls him by the ear~ Come on! Let's get to the story!  
  
Monana: YAY! You put me in an author's note!  
  
Angelstar: You are so bubbly. ~Rolls her eyes~  
  
Monana: I know! ^ ^ I LOVE MIROKU! ~Hugs him~  
  
Miroku: This is my kind of woman! ~Smiles his perverted grin~  
  
Sango: ~starts to get angry and pulls Miroku by his robes~ No time to mess around! LET'S GO!  
  
Monana: NOOOO!!!! ~Starts an anime cry~  
  
Angelstar: ~grabs her editor~ Come on so the reader could read the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Switching Hearts Chapter3 Finding A Way to Turn Back  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure it is this way, Myouga?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
The entire group looked at Myouga while walking.  
  
"It's just around the hill," Myouga said.  
  
"You better be right flea," Inuyasha said his typical tone.  
  
The group walked until they saw a cave.  
  
"Wow! I guess Myouga was right," Shippou said. He jumped out of Kagome's arms and onto her shoulder.  
  
"We better go in before anything else gets worse," Miroku said.  
  
They entered the cave and saw a lighted way. They followed the pathway.  
  
Kagome sniffed the air. "I smell another smell in here. I guess it might be the other youkai," she said.  
  
"I guess we are going the right way," Sango said.  
  
They continued to walk until... "I know why you are here," a voice said.  
  
They stopped in their tracks.  
  
"If you are just going to stop there, you might as well leave, "the voice said.  
  
"Yukio-san? It is I, Myouga. I brought them," he said.  
  
"Bring them in!" he said.  
  
The group continued to walk and they traveled through a protective barrier.  
  
"Did you feel that?" Inuyasha asked Miroku while they walked.  
  
"Indeed. A protective barrier. You really wouldn't feel it if you where still a hanyou," Miroku said.  
  
They approached a room covered with lots of silks and pillows. On the walls there were open cabinets with herbs, ointments, spices, etc. that maybe where used to make potions. A youkai walked out and looked at the group. He was a bat youkai. His ears looked like bat ears and he looked old.  
  
"Great! Another old man!" Inuyasha glared at Myouga upon his shoulder. "What is it with you knowing old men?!"  
  
"My lord, he is wise for his age. Don't judge him," Myouga said.  
  
"You said that with Toutousai and he turned out to be an old fart!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou looked at him.  
  
"There he goes being his usual self," Kagome sighed.  
  
Yukio looked at the group once again. "Would the two people who switched powers come over here?" he asked.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha eyed one another and walked to the elder youkai.  
  
"Have a seat on the pillows before me." He motioned with his hands. "You three can have a seat," he said to Miroku, Sango, and Shippou.  
  
All of them took a seat. Kilala went away from Sango and lay near her. Myouga jumped from Inuyasha's shoulder and jumped onto Miroku's instead.  
  
Yukio walked up to Kagome; he looked at her. He started to look up and down her. He walked in a semi-circle stilling looking at her.  
  
Kagome watched every move he made. He continued to walk in semi-circles around her making her dizzy. "Will you stop that!? You're making me dizzy," Kagome growled  
  
"All right!" He started to walk towards Inuyasha and did the same thing he did to Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha eyebrows started to twitch. "Stop that!" he yelled.  
  
Kagome covered her ears. "Don't yell so loud!" she growled at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her worridly then glared. "I don't have to stop, bitch!" he yelled back.  
  
Kagome growled again even louder. "I am not a bitch!" she yelled.  
  
"Have a look at yourself! You are one!" He glared at her amber eyes.  
  
"Ohhh..." She sat down with her arms crossed. "I wish I could just 'sit' you right now!" she said.  
  
"You can't now can you bitch? I am just a human now." He smirked because he couldn't be sat.  
  
Kagome lunged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha rolled over and pinned her to the ground. He pinned her arms to the pillows.  
  
"Why don't you just take her here and now?" Miroku asked with his hentai smile.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Miroku with blushes on their faces. They looked at one another and Inuyasha got off her quickly. She sat up with her face red.  
  
"Inuyasha, I never thought you would go that far in front of everyone." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows  
  
Sango slapped him behind the head knocking him out. "He will be out for a while," she said. 'Stupid, hentai,' she thought.  
  
Yukio looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. "Will you please tell me what happened to you so that I can help," Yukio said.  
  
After a while, Yukio was reading through scrolls. "This is no accident; I don't know who did this to you. I think who ever did this wanted you dead."  
  
"Why would they do this to us?" Kagome asked.  
  
"To tell you the truth, if you guys don't return to normal, you will die," Yukio said.  
  
"How the hell are we suppose return to normal?" Inuyasha said in his tone.  
  
"The only way is to mate." Yukio looked back at the scroll.  
  
Kagome, Shippou, Inuyasha, and Sango had open mouths and their eyes went wide.  
  
Miroku smirked at what Yukio said. "Hey, if Inuyasha isn't up for it, I am," he said.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked back at the houshi glaring.  
  
Before he knew it, Miroku was on the floor knocked out again, thanks to Sango. (AN: Don't ask me how he got up after Sango knocked him out the first time. I guess our little pervert just wants to say perverted things or do something at the wrong time.)  
  
Kagome turned her head back to Yukio. "Are you serious, we have to do that?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, but it has to be done on the new moon or a full moon," he said. "Also, you have to be one, but you have to figure out the meaning of that on your own."  
  
"Why the hell won't you tell?" Inuyasha asked in an angry tone.  
  
"If you don't figure it out on your own, you will never be turned back to normal," Yukio said angrily. "Now leave before I get even angrier."  
  
The group got up and left.  
  
~Later that night~  
  
Kagome sat away from the group thinking. 'I can't believe Inuyasha and I have to go through that to get our powers back. But what does he mean by we have to become one? I just don't understand any of this right now.' She placed her head on one of her knees. 'Who would do this to us. Maybe it was Naraku, but then again Naraku would never send a youkai that could be so easily killed.'  
  
Kagome heard Sango yell 'hentai' at Miroku for rubbing her again. She shook her head in disbelief. She placed her head back on her knee. 'I wonder if the same thing will happen to me that happens to Inuyasha with the youkai blood. Now the youkai blood is in me. Am I afraid of what will happen to me like what happens to Inuyasha?' She looked at her clawed hand. 'I have to deal with this. I know deep inside my heart that I love Inuyasha, but he is still loves Kikyou. He promised to go with her, knowing him, he is true to his word.'  
  
Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head. "Inuyasha..." she whispered.  
  
Inuyasha sat down by her. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing." She turned her head away.  
  
"You are such a liar."  
  
"I know." She turned her head back to him.  
  
"What's up?" he asked again.  
  
"I was just thinking about what Yukio said. I just don't know what to do." She placed her head down with her ears as well.  
  
"I have been thinking too. I am just confused as you are, like becoming this 'one' thing," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Maybe it has to do with our feelings," Kagome said looking up at the stars.  
  
'Kagome, I don't know how you feel about me but please feel the same way I do!' he thought looking at Kagome. (AN: I know Inuyasha is a bit OOC but who cares this is fan fiction. Please just go along with the story. ~_~) "I guess we just have to wait and see to figure it out. A new moon will be a few days from now," Inuyasha said.  
  
"We will figure it out." Kagome smiled at him.  
  
~The next day~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and moved her eyes around. She looked down in her arms and saw the little kitsune sleeping peacefully. She felt an arm tighten around her waist pulling towards whomever the arm belongs to. She turned her head lightly. She saw Inuyasha sleeping. 'He looks like a little boy sleeping. I guess he pulled an arm around me in his sleep without even realizing it,' she thought. She smiled. 'I better get him up before the others do. When they see us like this, they will wonder what we did.'  
  
Kagome let go of the little kitsune and laid him aside not to wake him up. She loosened Inuyasha's arm so she could sit up. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha, get up!" she whispered as she shook his shoulder.  
  
He mumbled something about 'being sat all the time.' Kagome giggled. She shook his shoulder again. Inuyasha started to open his eyes and looked up to see Kagome. He realized his arm was around her. He blushed and quickly took away his arm.  
  
"I'm sorry. I... I... I didn't mean too," he stuttered.  
  
Kagome looked at him. "It's okay. I didn't mind," she said in a low voice.  
  
Inuyasha sat up and looked into Kagome's eyes. They both realized that their head were getting closer...  
  
Shippou started to wake up. Inuyasha and Kagome quickly pulled away from each other and blushed.  
  
Shippou opened his green eyes and looked at Kagome. "Kagome!" He jumped onto her lap.  
  
"Good morning Shippou! How did you sleep?" she asked.  
  
"Great. Did Inuyasha sleep by you the whole night?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Uhh. He did, but not exactly the whole night," she lied.  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha lied with her.  
  
"Uh-huh sure you did." Everyone turned to Miroku. He gave a smile to Inuyasha and Kagome. They blushed. "What does he mean by that?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Never you mind, you squirt." Inuyasha held up his fist at Shippou.  
  
"Kagome!" He jumped into her arms. "He's being mean!"  
  
"Inuyasha be nice!" she growled.  
  
"Feh!" He walked to the other side of camp.  
  
"I guess you have woman troubles, Inuyasha," Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha glared at Miroku. "I have woman problems. Look at you! Everytime you ask a woman you bear your child, you get slapped as the answer! If you stop being such a hentai, then maybe you would get a girl!" He got up and walked away from the group.  
  
Sango opened her eyes and sat up as soon as Inuyasha left. "What just happened?" she asked.  
  
"You don't want to know," Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha walked to a meadow. "I can't deal with these stupid human emotions. Ugh. I can easily hide my feelings in my hanyou form but now..."  
  
"It looks like my little brother is fully human."  
  
Inuyasha turned to his head to see his half-brother... "Sesshoumaru!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angelstar: HEHE. I left a Cliffy! ^ ^ ~Ducks from the reviewers~ don't kill me! Just remember to review.  
  
Monana: ~still crying~ I want my Miroku back!  
  
Angelstar: Stop crying! You'll get to see him in the next chapter.  
  
Monana: YAY! ^_^ So... which Inuyasha character do you like?  
  
Angelstar: @_@ You don't need to know that!  
  
Monana: You do like someone! Tell me!  
  
Angelstar: ~runs away~ NO!  
  
Monana: ~goes after her~ GET BACK HERE AND TELL ME!!!!!  
  
The more reviews I get the faster I update. BYE!! 


	4. Being Caught in the Act

AN: Hey everyone! I am back. I wanted to update so you wouldn't be mad with me. I have some good news and some bad news is. Bad news: I am going on vacation and the next chapter won't be up until the end of August. Good news: I have it done but I have to type it and edit it. It will be a long time before it is edit because my editor is going on vacation as well. But thanks for still hanging through my story. You are a bunch of loyal readers. THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED ME. Plus to my good friend and editor. I LOVE YA MAN! LoL.  
  
**Warning: Slight sexual situation and cussing.**

* * *

Switching Hearts Chapter4

* * *

_(Recap)  
  
Inuyasha walked to a meadow. "I can't deal with these stupid human emotions. Ugh. I can easily hide my feelings in my hanyou form, but now..."  
  
"It looks like my little brother is fully human."  
  
Inuyasha turned his head to see his half-brother... "Sesshoumaru!"  
  
(End recap)  
_  
Kagome watched Inuyasha leave. She had concern in her amber eyes. 'Must he hard for him. He lived as a hanyou his whole life and now he is human. Is that what he really wanted when Kikyou brought the jewel?' she thought and then she realized that there was a new scent in the air. "Whose scent is that?" she asked a loud.  
  
Shippou sniffed the air as well. "I know that scent! It's Sesshoumaru!" he yelled.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Kagome jumped up and ran towards Sesshoumaru, knowing that Inuyasha would be in danger.  
  
"Wait for me!" Shippou yelled trying to catch up.  
  
"Stay there with Kirara. You'll be safe!" Sango yelled.  
  
Shippou paused. "They always leave me!"  
  
Kirara came up and purred to comfort the kitsune.  
  
Inuyasha glared at his brother. "What the hell do you want this time?" he yelled.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "You know what I want. I can see now is a good time to take the Tetsusaiga away from your pathetic human hands."  
  
"Over my dead body!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Gladly..." Before Sesshoumaru could attack, Sango and Miroku went in front of Inuyasha to protect him. Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha's arm to stop him from attacking.  
  
Inuyasha noticed them trying to protect him. "Hey! I don't need protecting!" He yelled. He felt something tighten around his arm. He turned his head and saw a worried look in Kagome's eyes.  
  
'Please don't attack. I want you to live,' was the look that Inuyasha read in Kagome's eyes  
  
"Typical for you to have these humans by your side and protect you," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"That's enough, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. "I see you have a 'bitch'!"  
  
Kagome looked shocked, then glared. "I am not a bitch!"  
  
Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. "I see your power went into that human wench you are always with, Inuyasha," he said. "I must say that hanyou power makes her look really good." He smirked.  
  
(AN: ) Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku looked at Sesshoumaru with disbelief. "Ehhhh....?"  
  
"Did he just say what I thought he said?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku nodded slowly in response to Kagome's question.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and walked away.  
  
"Where the hell are you going?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped. "Why would I need the Tetsusaiga now when you are only a weak human? I rather get it from you when you are more of a challenge and besides, now there is a bitch that you have to deal with. Now that is a challenge already set for you. Remember this that I will be back." Sesshoumaru walked out of sight.  
  
"Well, that was... weird," Miroku said.  
  
"Tell me about it," Sango said.  
  
Kagome was still holding onto Inuyasha's arm, still shocked. "What did he mean by 'me being a challenge'?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha took his arm out of her hold. "Let's get back." He walked away from the others back to camp.  
  
Up from the tree tops a tree sprite looked over at the couple. She giggled because she was so bubbly. 'The plan is working. Master will so proud. I hope they actually mate and I hope she is right about this helping defeat Naraku, or help them become more powerful... I forgot.' She raised her shoulders up. 'I don't know right now. I'll figure it out.' She disappeared.  
  
The tree sprite appeared in front of her master. "It worked. They each have each others' powers and they found out how to turn back normal," she said.  
  
"Good," the female youkai said. "I am doing this for myself to become free. They will gain new powers and that will destroy who has charge over me. Now go before you are caught and my plan be ruined."  
  
"Okiday," the sprite said.  
  
"Why did I even save you?" the youkai asked.  
  
"Because you wanted to and if you hadn't, your plan wouldn't have worked." She giggled and disappeared.  
  
"Sprites, always airheads." The demon walked back towards the castle her master/creator was in. 'I will soon be free and you will be dead Naraku.'  
  
---------------------------  
  
The group continued to travel to the west in search of more jewel shards. They heard a rumor from our 'good' houshi had been was talking to a young woman. The situation turned out to have Miroku be his perverted self. (AN: Do I really need to go on from there? You guys know what happens.) Now, Miroku has a few bumps on his head and a slap print on his face thanks to Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome called.  
  
He turned his head towards her. "Hmm?"  
  
"Did you see a glow anywhere that would loom like a jewel shard?" she asked.  
  
"No. I still don't understand your power," he said.  
  
"You will soon." She smiled.  
  
They walked and saw a small abandoned hut.  
  
"Should we stop for lunch?" Sango asked.  
  
"Why not? Like we have anything else to do," Inuyasha said.  
  
After they went into the hut, the group set out the lunch blanket and started the fire to cook the food. Kagome, of course, cooked ramen for Inuyasha and with the help of Sango, made stew for everyone else. When the food was ready, Kagome served the food to everyone.  
  
"Most thanks, Lady Kagome," Miroku said smiling.  
  
"Yay! This is good," Shippou said with glee after taking the first bite.  
  
"Feh," Was all the 'former' hanyou said.  
  
Kagome just looked at him. 'Typical Inu,' she thought.  
  
After a while, Miroku excused himself saying something about 'seeing a pretty woman a while back.'  
  
Everyone groaned after he left knowing he was going to be his perverted self.  
  
Sango excused herself muttering 'Hentai monk needs to learn to keep hands off women.'  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oh nothing..." she said.  
  
What seemed to be like an hour later, Miroku and Sango still hadn't returned.  
  
"Where the hell are they?" asked Inuyasha with annoyance.  
  
"Inuyasha, keep it down," Kagome whispered. She turned towards Shippou who was asleep. "Why don't we go look for them?"  
  
"We'd better. Kirara stay with the kit," Inuyasha said.  
  
The neko-youkai nodded.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of the hut.  
  
"Kagome why don't you try to use your senses. This will help you track and you will learn to understand everything around you," Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome nodded and moved her ears a little. "I really can't move my ears."  
  
"Let me help you." He walked up to her. He placed his hands on one of her ears and moved it around. "Concentrate on the muscles. Do you feel them?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kagome listened to what he said and moved her ears around. She looked at Inuyasha with a smile.  
  
Inuyasha smirked one of his rare smirks. He took his hands off her ears and gently ran a hand along her face. He looked into her eyes.  
  
Kagome blushed realizing what Inuyasha was doing. 'What is he doing?' Kagome place her head over his and smiling widely at him. Kagome decided she was going to make the first move. She leaned in closer and gently brushed her lips over his. She pulled away blushing. Inuyasha was shocked with a blush around his face.  
  
Kagome saw him react, thinking it of it as a bad thing, she took Inuyasha's hand from her face and turned her head down ashamed. She started to get tears in her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha put his hand under Kagome's chin so he could look into her beautiful amber eyes. He placed his lips back on hers in light feathery kisses, then he deepened the kiss. He placed Kagome's arms around his neck and them he placed his arms around her slim waist to pull her closer.  
  
'I can't believe this is happening. He is so into the kiss, kissing me like he is going to lose me,' Kagome thought. She felt his tongue run across her lips for access. She granted him by opening her mouth. She felt his tongue clash with hers.  
  
Inuyasha pushed Kagome against the outside wall of the hut. He continued to ravish her lips. They battled with their tongues for dominance. He place his leg between her legs making her go back against the wall even more. He pushed his hips forward to prove that this kiss, turning into a make-out session, was doing to him.  
  
Both needed to breathe, they pulled away panting. Inuyasha pushed a little more with his hips making sure she got his message about her. Kagome eyes widened. Inuyasha smirked at that.  
  
Inuyasha leaned in and whispered into her ear. "I want to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for a week even though you have hanyou power." He smirked.  
  
Kagome smiled. "I'm looking forward to it," she whispered back. "Now, we have to finish what we were doing first." She licked her lips. She pulled his head down so she could kiss him again.  
  
Out of nowhere, Sango and Miroku came in.  
  
"Got you!" Miroku said leaning to kiss the exterminator again even after their hour long make-out session.  
  
Sango smiled and accepted the kiss from her 'secret' hentai lover. If her best friend found out, she will get the long lecture of how Kagome was right. Sango felt his hand rub over her ass again. She pulled away from the kiss. "No more having fun," she said with a playful smile. She got out of his embrace and continued to run to the hut. She ran until she caught the sight of Inuyasha and Kagome kissing. She couldn't help but stare.  
  
Miroku watch as his exterminator playfully run from him. He ran after her and saw her stop to look at the hut. He knew what she was staring at: Kagome and Inuyasha. He made a cough in his throat to stop the couple. He saw the couple look what made the sound and they realized that there were caught. They blushed 3 shades of red. He looked at Sango smiling that the couple finally done something then Sango looked back smiling at him.  
  
Kagome heard something but ignored it. She was too busy with the person right in front of her who was making all of her dreams come true. She heard a cough being made and she guessed that Inuyasha heard it too. They pulled away and saw their friends staring with their eyes wide open. They stared back with 3 shades of red on their face. Kagome tired to hide her face in Inuyasha neck because of the embarrassment.  
  
Sango and Miroku kept smiling at the couple and walked up to the hut.  
  
"Don't mind us. Continue what you were doing," Miroku said walking inside. He was followed by a giggling Sango.  
  
"That really broke the mood," Inuyasha said in anger.  
  
"You're right." She took her head out of Inuyasha's shoulder. "Do you need sometime taking care of 'that' problem?" she asked  
  
"Naw. Sango and Miroku lessened the situation." He smirked. "But the thought of being caught is exciting."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome growled. She got out of his embrace. "We'll continue this later." She kissed him on the cheek and walked into the hut.  
  
'I am looking forward to it,' he thought.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well that's all for now. I updated my other Inuyasha story 'Not Knowing' if you want to check it out. Bye! See ya in a month.


	5. New Owner of the Great Sword

Hey Angelstar here,

I was so busy with school. Ugh being piled with homework and then had to study for large tests. Can things get any better? I also have been busy with my life. I want to point out writing is a hobby of mine and I don't expect to write all the time. I am thankful for all the loyal readers who are being patient because there are other stories to read. But for those of you who can't wait, YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO. I don't care. I will get a chapter out when I have the time to. I am even lucky I had time to write this chapter. Okay now on with the story.

-----------------------------------

New Owner of the Great Sword

-----------------------------------

The group stopped at an Inn with free room thanks to our monk doing one of his famous 'exorcisms.' Unknown, at the same time, the guys and girls were bathing in the hot spring. Luckily there was a wall separating it into two sides. Miroku and Inuyasha sat in silence as Shippou swam around the spring. Kagome and Sango, on their side, giggled away over what happened.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku looked at his friend.

"What?" Inuyasha didn't look back at Miroku.

"What were you and Kagome doing?" Miroku asked.

"What the hell did it look like we were doing?" He looked at Miroku, defending what he and Kagome did.

Miroku put his hands up. "That's not what I meant. What I meant was did you guys finally discover each other's feelings for one another?"

Inuyasha's anger calmed down. "I don't think she knows how I feel about her."

"I know your feelings for her have grown, and they have suppressed the ones you had for Kikyou. I give you this advice..." he paused. "Get the guts and tell her you care about her." Miroku leaned back against a rock in the spring.

"So... What is the deal between you and Sango?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Well..." Miroku blushed then remembered to keep it a secret. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yeah right! You know exactly what I am talking about because you were stuttering and I've noticed a hickey on Sango's neck."

"It isn't that noticeable," Miroku said.

"Well I noticed it," Inuyasha said back.

Shippou was having too much fun to even hear what the two adults were talking about.

One the other side of the divided spring, Kagome and Sango were just getting out. They were talking about the same things the guys were talking about: the new relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha also between Sango and Miroku. Sango knew that she had gotten the full speech from Kagome saying that she was right.

Kirara, who was on the side sleeping, opened her eyes and started to growl.

"What's wrong, Kirara?" Sango asked.

Kagome closed her eyes and sniffed the air. An over powering scent came to her making it impossible to pinpoint its exact location. "Something is near-by. I can smell a new scent, but I don't know where. My tracking skills aren't that great but there is something." she decided to use her ears instead. She rotated her ears in different directions concentrating on the sound that did not belong.

They heard a crash and then yells coming from the direction of the guys, Kagome had found her sound. The girls threw on any clothes they could, picked up their weapons and ran bare footed to the door. They slid it open and ran down the hall to the direction of the crash.

Throwing open the door, they encountered a towering youkai which had over-powered both Inuyasha and Miroku. The youkai stood over nine feet tall with spikes protruding from its back. The spikes were an ash gray while its skin was a sickly yellow. Its massive jaw was open revealing razor sharp fangs and acid saliva was searing the floor. Long arms came past his knees which were equipped with extended claws holding Inuyasha by his throat while advancing on Miroku.

Inuyasha's head trickled blood and droplets of crimson appeared where the youkai's claws dug into him. Miroku was backed into a corner holding his staff in a defensive position as Shippou hid behind his legs. Gashes were on Miroku's body where pieces of rock cut him when the creature burst through the wall. Sango quickly launched her massive hiraikoustu at the claw holding Inuyasha, as the claw was severed Inuyasha fell to the floor in a heap. Rounding on the youkai, the girls gave Miroku time to gather Inuyasha out of the way.

'Good. Now the guys are out of the way,' Sango thought as she pulled out her Katana. As quickly as she registered the thought the youkai let out a battle roar and slashed at Sango. Sidestepping the blow, she rushed and slashed out as she gouged the creature's side. Black blood spewed out from the wound causing the youkai to lash out at Sango. As a massive hand connected Sango was thrown to the floor several feet away. Sango struggled to get to her feet as the abomination advanced on her. Kagome seeing Sango in trouble lifted her bow, she might not be able to purify the bastard but she could still do damage and she let her arrow fly and strike her target.

Inuyasha was dazed and gasped for air as Miroku carried him out of danger with Shippou not far behind. Miroku placed Inuyasha on the floor and ran to the Tetsusaiga when he saw Kagome shoot the beast with her arrow. As the arrow struck its eye the youkai roared out and launched at Kagome. She barely danced out of the way when Miroku made it back to Inuyasha's side.

Inuyasha was leaning against the wall when he caught his breath. 'I can't use the Tetsusaiga to defeat this enemy.' Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she continued to launch arrows at the youkai. 'Maybe she could use it.' He grabbed the Tetsusaiga from Miroku. "Kagome! Catch!" He threw the old looking katana towards Kagome.

Kagome looked up and easily caught the katana at the same time dropping her bow to the floor. "What am I suppose to do with this?" she asked looking perplexed at the sword as if it were a foreign object.

"Just use the damn sword. You've seen me use it a thousand times, and I think you can handle it," Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome drew the katana from its sheath. 'I have to protect everyone. Please Tetsusaiga, let me protect my friends,' she thought. The rusted katana started to pulse and a bright light came forth and it transformed into the magnificent sword. As soon as Kagome gasped in awe the sword fell to the floor with a thud, leaving a quite large dent in the floor, "It's too heavy!"

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango sweat-dropped. Inuyasha and Miroku ran towards the girls. Inuyasha knew Kagome needed his help, as he came up from behind her he wrapped his hands over Kagome's hands. Sango dodged the youkai's attacks as she slashed it keeping it busy while Inuyasha and Kagome worked. Miroku knew he couldn't use his wind tunnel, so he helped Sango distract the youkai by striking it with his staff.

"Concentrate on the wind surrounding the blade. Smell it?" A nod came from Kagome as she not only smelled the wind, but also felt it. She felt both winds collide as it created the wind scar, opening her eyes she could actually see the wind scar! "All you have to do is swing the blade and the 'kaze no kizu' will be released."

Before Inuyasha let go he shouted a warning to the two distracting the youkai. As Miroku and Sango moved out of range, Shippou jumped from hiding and quickly hid behind Inuyasha and Kagome. The youkai turned and advanced on Kagome and the others. When everyone was out of range he let go of Kagome, trusting her to finish the job.

Kagome raised the Tetsusaiga. "Kaze no Kizu," she yelled and swung the Tetsusaiga. The attack of Tetsusaiga burst forth from the sword and raced toward the youkai. As the attack hit the youkai was disintegrated, it continued to travel and knocked out the rest remaining wall. Kagome dropped the katana to the ground, shocked at the damage she created and the fact that she was able to accomplish killing the youkai using the Tetsusaiga's great technique.

Miroku watched Kagome send the attack. He ran and pushed Sango to the floor covering her with his body. After the attack was over, Sango opened her eyes and saw Miroku kneeling down beside her. She smiled and sat up. Realizing that she had seen, she blushed and turned away. Miroku wondered why she turned away, then he realized it himself, he was naked. He blushed and got away from Sango to get his clothes.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him and smiled. He smiled back at her. She looked to see he was still naked. He saw her eyes move to him and quickly moved away to dress.

Bandaging the boys and Sango up for that night, the Inn-keeper brought in dinner later that night. The group sat in silence. Each of them didn't want to talk about what happened. Shippou was too busying enjoying his meal to care about what happened. After of the meal, each went off to the rooms they had and went into the dream world.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tree sprite watched the battle. She giggled in glee once they defeated the youkai she sent. 'Yah! I knew it would have to come down for Kagome to use the Tetsusaiga! Now all we have to do is get Inuyasha to use Kagome's powers. They will finally learn to walk a mile in each other's shoes. Mistress Kagura will finally be free from Naraku once they switch back. I better tell her the news,' she thought and disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome heard a light tap on the door. She placed her ears flat on her head. "Ugh! I can't sleep with that tapping,' she thought. She got up and went to the door. She was surprised that the tapping didn't wake Sango. She opened the door, was pulled out, and pressed to the opposite wall.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" she whispered to her guest and saw him smirk.

"I thought that we would finish what we started earlier, before we were interrupted," he said back, pushing her harder against the wall.

"Inuyasha, we can't. People will hear us and what if we get caught again?" she asked trying to keep her voice down.

"It makes it more exciting. Wouldn't you agree?" He leaned down kissing her neck softly by planting butterfly kisses.

"You have been spending too much time with Miroku. I think he is rubbing off on y-" Inuyasha silenced her with his lips. Now no one was going to interrupt him; he wanted Kagome now, human form or hanyou form, he would take her. He lightly kissed her lips and turned it into a more heated one.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and felt one of his hands lift her leg to wrap around his waist. Inuyasha pushed harder into her and opened his mouth to let his tongue invade her mouth; she opened up willingly. She moaned against his lips as their lips clashed together. Inuyasha pushed up his hips; Kagome now knew how hard he was.

He hands slipped from around her waist to untie the yukata belt she wore. He slide one of his hands under the yukata and felt bare skin. He smirked against her lips. They pulled away for breath and both smirked at each other.

Kagome heard footsteps coming from around the corner. Inuyasha was about to kiss her again, but she stopped him.

"Someone is coming," she whispered. She gently pushed him off of her and pulled him back into her room. She heard that Sango was still sound asleep. She pushed him to sit against the wall and went to close the door. She went back to him and sat in his lap. "I guess we have to stay like this until that person leaves." She smiled and he smiled back.

The door slid open and there stood Miroku. They really couldn't see him at first because of the outside candles making him have a silhouette. When he entered the room, the light coming from the candle by the door showed his face.

"It's Miroku. I wonder why he is up," Kagome whispered.

"I don't know," Inuyasha said in a low voice. He saw his friend walk over to Kagome's empty futon. "He's sleep walking."

They continued to watch Miroku. Miroku got on his knees and reached out his hands. He padded down on the bed checking to see if someone was there.

"What is he doing?" Kagome asked.

Miroku stopped, because he heard voice. He turned to Kagome and Inuyasha and smiled. "I found you my little butterfly," he mumbled in his sleep He sat up and walked over to them.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome knowing what the monk might do. He noticed Miroku stop in front of them and started to reach his hand out to grope. The hand made contact with a particular area of the leg Miroku wanted. He smiled.

"I see you finally let me touch you, my beautiful exterminator," Miroku said still stroking the leg in his sleep.

Inuyasha's eyes were wide. Miroku was stroking him, not Kagome. When Miroku's hand made contact with his thigh, Kagome just stared at the sight. Inuyasha let go of one of his hands from around Kagome and grabbed Miroku's hand crushing it in his hand.

"Let me," Kagome said. She grabbed onto Miroku's wrist crushing it with her strength.

"Oww!" Miroku yelped and opened his eyes and saw that his hands and wrist were secure by the couple before him.

"Have a nice dream?" Inuyasha glared.

"Yep. What are you guys doing in my room?" he asked taking his hand out of their grasp.

"Your room? This is my room!" Kagome yelled.

Sango opened her eyes and wanted to know what the yelling was about.

"You were dream groping, Miroku," Kagome yelled.

"Hehe." Miroku sweat-dropped. All of a sudden, he was punched by Inuyasha.

Sango yawned and went back to sleep. "Perverted-no-good-monk," she mumbled in her sleep.

"I guess we are all staying in here tonight," Kagome said snuggling into Inuyasha's warmth. "Night!"

"Night," Inuyasha said closing his eyes.

Miroku was on the floor out cold. He will be asleep for sure this time until morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that is all for now. The next chapter will be out within the next two months. Yeah, I won't be able to write or type because my weekends when I usually write are being taken up by Rose Parade Practice. Just to let you know if you are confused with that last sentence. I am going to be in the Rose Parade.


	6. The Training Begins

:Avoids flying objects:

I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AWHILE. I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY! I started college and I got piled with class work. My editor flaked out on me so my friend had to fix it so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

---------------------------------

Switching Heart Chapter 6: The Training Begins

---------------------------------

Inuyasha opened his eyes as he felt someone shift in his lap. He looked down at the girl who took his heart away… Kagome. He realized now with him being human, he has an understanding of what his feelings are. He knows now that he did love Kikyou; she was his fist love after all and cannot forget her, but the heart can love again, just as his heart loves Kagome. He figured that a new moon is less than two days away, and she still has to learn and how to understand her power, just as he must do.

'It can't be that hard,' he thought, 'all I have to do is train and control the powers.' He heard a moan and a soft sigh. He looked down again at the new hanyou before him, and saw the fluttering of her eye lashes opening up to her beautiful amber eyes.

"Morning," he said in a hushed voice, causing her to turn her head towards him.

She smiled at him lovingly. "Morning."

He leaned down and softly kissed her pink lips, and felt her lips kiss him back. He pulled away and lifted up his hand to softly it hand along her cheek.

"You are such a big softy when you're human," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha didn't answer then he had to ask her something that's very important to him. "Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"When we find the jewel and its time to make the wish… what would you want me to become?" he asked her with the look of something in his eyes that she wanted to find out.

"Well… I really wouldn't care what you turn into; you are still Inuyasha in any form you are. If it were up to me, I would want you to stay the way you are. I told you, I loved you as a hanyou." Kagome looked into his dark violet eyes with love.

Inuyasha tightened his hold on Kagome and buried his head between her neck and shoulder. Kagome hugged him back with the same force he did with her. She thought for a brief moment she felt a tear land on her neck.

"AWWW…" Three voices spoke off to the side.

Inuyasha lifted his head from her neck and Kagome turned.

There was Sango, Shippou (in Sango's arms), and Miroku with smiles on their faces.

"What a sweet moment," said Sango.

"I didn't know Inuyasha had such a soft side," Shippou spoke second.

"I am surprised that Inuyasha is even hugging Kagome, because I was going to…" Miroku stopped what he was saying, because he knew what is going to happen to him.

Sango turned her head towards him and glared. "What were you going to say?" she asked.

"Heh…" Miroku smiled and sweat dropped.

Kagome and Inuyasha grew angry at the three people for watching them.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome and stood up. "What did I tell you guys about butting in or watching us?" he asked in an angered tone.

The three went pale. "RUN!" Sango yelled.

Miroku was the first one in the lead, but quickly got pulled back by Sango and Shippou, making him last. They each hurried and ran to the door sliding it open with a hot-headed human Inuyasha after them.

Kagome watched from the floor as Sango and Shippou pulled Miroku back from being first. Inuyasha made his way after them when they were half-way to the door and got away in enough time to slide it open and turn into the hallway.

Kagome just giggles at her friends and her 'love.' Her anger quickly faded and all she could think of how funny the scene was before her. She decided to get cleaned up and dressed to ask the innkeeper if they could have breakfast prepared for them.

Once the four of them returned to the room, two of them had bumps on their heads, one was just happy that she was a girl, and the last still hot tempered from them watching the moment between him and Kagome; at once they saw that 5 trays were set out where there was once folded out futons. They also saw the Inu-hanyou female already dressed with the two-tailed neko youkai in her lap eating quietly. Kagome looked up at them and smiled. "Breakfast is ready," she spoke.

The four of them eyed one another and walked slowly to the food. Once they sat down, Kagome spoke up, "Since you guys were gone, I asked the inn-keeper if he could make breakfast, and he kindly obliged. Oh, and he said how beautiful I was." She smiled dreamily.

Inuyasha growled or attempted to in human form.

Kagome heard him and smiled. "I was only joking. What are you jealous?"

Inuyasha glared at her and crossed his arms. "Why would I be jealous? I have no need to be jealous!" he said.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou looked at him.

He noticed them looking at him in the 'you're jealous' look. He stuck up his nose and "kehed."

Miroku placed down his chopsticks in his bowl. "That was an exquisite meal. Inuyasha?" He got the attention of the human former hanyou. "When do you think you'll be able to lean how to use Kagome-sama's ability?

"Whenever," Inuyasha said truthfully

"What we could do is take a break today from finding any jewel shards and Sango, Shippou, and I…" There was a meow from Kirara sitting in Kagome's land. "And Kirara as well, to find out who sent that youkai. You and Kagome could train in order to complete what the old wise bat said to do."

"Whatever," Inuyasha said broadly.

"I guess that will work and we have a plan on what to do," Kagome said. "We really need to figure out what is happening."

"Yes, I will go to the inn-keeper and thank him for the meal, and then we'll scout out anything we could," Miroku and Sango who was holding Shippou, got up from their places. Kirara jumped from Kagome's lap and trotted to Sango. Everyone gathered up their trays and gave them to Miroku.

"Come on Inuyasha, let's go train." Kagome started to pull his arms to get him going with her.

"Quit pulling on me, wench! I get up when I say we get up." Inuyasha pulled his arms out of female hanyou's hold and crossed his arms together.

"Ummm Inuyasha…" Shippou started. "Don't we leave when we're ready not when you say we are?" he asked innocently.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at Shippou, and Shippou eyes widened knowing what was going to come next.

TWACK!

"WAAAAA…." Shippou grabbed his head, crying, trying to rub the bump on his head.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome growled at him.

Inuyasha looked scared at what was going to happen next then realized something. "HA! You can't 'sit' me!" he yelled happily.

"We don't know that, we haven't tried yet!" Kagome yelled back.

"Go ahead! I dare ya!"

"He just stuck his foot in his mouth," Miroku whispered to Sango.

"Oswari!"

Nothing happened at first, and Inuyasha smiled smugly. Slowly the beads around his neck started to glow and dragged him down straight into the floor creating the one and only Inuyasha creator. The group watched in awe knowing that his theory was proven wrong.

"That theory went down the hole," Sango stated matter of factly.

"Oww…" mumbled Inuyasha.

Kagome picked up Shippou. "Want to come with me?" she asked.

"Yah!" Shippou smiled with dry tears in his eyes.

Kagome grabbed the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha's waist, who was still under the spell. "After you're done, you can join Shippou and me for training. The bow and arrows are by my bag," Kagome stormed out of the room through the open door carrying the katana in her left hand and Shippou in the other; she then turned to head towards the damaged hot spring.

Miroku and Sango just watched as Kagome left with Shippou. They decided to leave as well to return the dishes to the inn-keeper and try to explain what happened at the springs last night.

The spell wore off and Inuyasha sat up. "How dare that bitch!" He yelled and he grabbed the pack of arrows by Kagome's yellow bag on the other side of the room. "That Bitch won't get away with this hanyou or not!" He placed the strap over his shoulder and bent down to pick up the red-short-bow. He stomped out of the room to get his revenge on Kagome for 'sitting' him. He refused to admit that he was in pain from the fall. Jogging to the damaged spring area, he saw Kagome lift the un-transformed katana and swing it around like a little kid not knowing how to handle it.

"Oi, Wench! That's not how you use the Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha yelled coming towards them.

Kagome stopped and looked at him. "Well, I am just copying what you do." She gave a smirk at him causing Shippou to laugh.

"I do not handle it like that." Inuyasha was too steamed at this point to deal with her. "Now show me how to use this damn bow."

Kagome picked up the sheath up from the floor and replaced the katana, and she strolled up to Inuyasha. "Let's get started," she stated.

Sighing, Shippou just watched them argue over what to do. "Things will never get back to normal."

"That's not how you pull back on the bow!" Kagome yelled loud enough not to hurt her own sensitive ears.

"Well, stop yelling and maybe I could do it right!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Let's try this for the last time," Kagome sighed. "You want to gently pull back on the bow to release the arrow correctly. Once you feel the alignment of your arms and the bow, release the arrow," Kagome explained for the final time. "Now try it and hit the tree. This time hit it!"

Inuyasha glared at her. He placed the arrow along the lining of the string. He gently pulled back on the arrow; he also straightened his arm to have a alignment. He took aim on the tree. Once he was ready, he released the arrow between his fingers and the arrow swiftly took off towards the tree. The arrow took dead center where he tried, what seemed like a million of times before he had finally hit.

Three shocked faces looked directly at the arrow's landing place.

"Did I…" Inuyasha couldn't continue and still looked shocked at the tree.

Shippou and Kagome slowly nodded their heads to the unfinished question.

"Well now we know you can actually use a bow and arrow. The only thing now is to channel my power, well former power, through the arrow," said Kagome explaining it to Inuyasha. "But first, I have to show you how to use your powers and channel them correctly so they won't kill you."

"Okay." Inuyasha lowered the bow to his side.

---------------------------------------

Okay… There is the new chapter. I hoped u enjoyed it. Remember to review. The next chapter will be out in a couple of weeks so you guys don't have to wait long. Laterz!


	7. IMPORTANT LETTER

Dear Devoted fans for my writing,

I have some good news and some bad news.

The bad news is I lost my inspiration to write my stories. A tragic event has taken place in my life not to long ago. Someone really close to me has passed away, and it has taken a major toll on me. I know many of you keep on wondering why I did not I write anything within the past year. I have gone through so much with school, work, and now the death of my loved one. I know some people out there will understand that grieving is the outcome of a death, and I am going through that. Others will say that why is this stopping you from writing and not posting. If you say that to me, I will just ignore you. It might be a while before I even right again, but the future is unclear.

I do have some good news though. I am going to revise all of my stories. So many could re-enjoy them as much as you did before. There will be some changes in my writing style, but still have the same plot. I may add more to the chapters to extend them, with the help of my new betas. My stories will extend more than they were before, and hopefully more people will enjoy them.

I have more good news. I am working on plots to new stories I have in mind, but I want to get my revising done first. But you cannot know until I get some of my stories revised. ;)

Thank you so much for understanding what I am going through, and I hope everyone can be patience a little bit longer because I know it may have been a year. And for those who can't wait any longer, get used to it. Writing isn't the one priority of a writer. They have lives outside of as well as you do. So be patience with every author. We need support to continue not criticize of to hurry and update. I know you want us to do so but u have to wait. If you are a fan of my work, I have a new my space and if would like to join my list here is my link to my myspace:

www. myspace. com /angelstar2187

(remember to take out the spaces)

Just write me a letter saying you want to be on my buddy list, and I will personally put post, and everything on how I am doing and some set goals of my work.

Thanks,

Angelstar


End file.
